Disfraces y Amor
by Fire Bullets01
Summary: Hinata Hyuga y Sakura Haruno son dos chicas muy peculiares ambas se visten de manera especial y son conocidas como Hitomi Hyuga y Sakumo Haruno, a 23 y 24 años se encuentran con dos grandes empresarios Naruto Uzumaqui y Sasuke Uchiha de 24 y 25 años ambos conocidos como casanovas pero lo que no tenian planeado es enamorarse de ellos, graciosas situaciones y enredos entre "Los 4"
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Disfraces y Amor.

**Género:** Drama, Comedia y Romance

**Advertencia:** Dramas, confusiones, leve lime, si hay Lemon se avisara

**Resumen:** Hinata Hyuga y Sakura Haruno son dos chicas muy peculiares ambas se visten de manera especial y son conocidas como Hitomi Hyuga y Sakumo Haruno, con el paso de los años a sus 23 y 24 años se encuentran con dos grandes empresarios Naruto Uzumaqui y Sasuke Uchiha de 24 y 25 años ambos conocidos como casanovas que están por vivir experiencias muy extrañas, el enamorarse de un hombre es algo tétrico para ellos pero nuevos sentimientos están por surgir un amor normal o no tan normal graciosas situaciones y enredos entre Sasuke y Naruto con dos "Hombres" que los volverán locos, Sakura y Hinata perdón Sakumo y Hitomi encontraran el amor con estos dos jóvenes mujeriegos aceptaran que se han enamorado de Sasuke y Naruto antes de volverse locos.

_**Capítulo 1 **_ _**El Inicio **_

**Familia Hyuga y Haruno años antes….**

En una sala de juntas se ven como varias personas están sentados alrededor de una gran mesa discutiendo sobre que será el futuro de sus empresas el primero es el abuelo Hyuga una hombre de 54 años con ojos color perla, cabello largo hasta la mitad de la espalda amarrado en una coleta, vestido con un pulcro traje gris de tela, que hace resaltar sus ojos, a la par del Hyuga el abuelo Haruno un hombre de 55 años de cabello corto de color rosado y ojos jade vistiendo un traje negro dándole el aspecto de un ejecutivo, ambos líderes de las empresas que son socias el primero del Gran banco Internacional Hyuga`s el máximo banco Agromencartil y el otro dueño de la famosa cadena de hoteles Haruno`s sentados a la cabecera de la mesa alrededor ambas familias del lado derecho los ojos perla y a la izquierda los Hyuga.

—Hace tiempo hemos pensado que ya es hora de que nos retiremos—Argumenta el Abuelo Hyuga sentado en la silla llamando la atención de ambas familias—por lo tanto hemos decidido ceder nuestro lugar y el manejo de las empresas

— Pero como sabemos que muchos de ustedes—Sigue el abuelo Haruno tomando la palabra parándose para profundizar lo que dice—tienen una vida muy ocupada y algunos comienzan un matrimonio—dice mirando una pareja de cada familia—por lo tanto para que no se pierdan las empresas decidimos nombrar

— ¡Que los últimos niños al nacer de ambas familias serán los herederos sin discusión! —Hablan ambos abuelos viendo como sus hijos se miran entre sí con muchas dudas y otros sorprendidos por la decisión de ambos patriarcas.

—Solo por curiosidad—Interrumpe Hisashi Hyuga hermano gemelo Hiashi Hyuga ambos de unos 19 años de edad— Si no fueran varones los últimos de nacimiento

— ¿Qué cosas dices?—Pregunta ofendido el abuelo Hyuga viendo con ganas de asesinar a Hiashi y Hisashi ya que no los diferencia aun siendo el su abuelo prefiere tratarlos igual para no admitirlo —Tengo mucha confianza que serán ambos varones—Dice orgulloso golpeando su pecho con su puño—Yo sé que si

—Bueno y si no pues igual ellos o ellas serán—Contradice el abuelo Haruno viendo como su mejor amigo el Hyuga lo mira de mala manera— ¡Que! No me mires así tú fuiste el que mando a poner eso en el testamento—Dice el abuelo Haruno con cara de horror—La hemos regado ¡No pensamos en eso!

**Konoha actualidad…**

En esa misma sala de juntas 30 años más tarde se observan a 6 personas en la sala de juntas 3 de la familia Haruno y 3 de la familia Hyuga.

—Así fue como paramos aquí—Dice un chico de ojos perla de cabello castaño corto viendo de mala manera a Hiashi—Eso lo explica todo, bonita herencia

—Se sintieron tan seguros—Suspira un peli rojo de ojos jade mientras le salta la ceja—Perdóname que te lo diga hinata pero tu abuelo era un completo tonto

—Sakura cállate porque el tuyo no se queda atrás—Contesta el castaño de pelo corto viendo enojado al peli rojo—Dejémoslo en que ambos estaban tarados

—Pero tu abuelo fue más consciente Sakura—Contesta Kizashi Haruno ordenando una carpetas en la mesa—El sí considero esa posibilidad después.

—Aunque fue un gran beneficio—Suspira Neji viendo firmando unos cuantos contratos—Por cierto no olviden que hoy vienen los dos grandes accionistas

—Cierto me preocuparía si fueran mujeres—Contesta Sasori Haruno empezando a reír—Por cierto ellos tienen fama de mujeriegos así que tengan cuidado

—Sasori eso no fue gracioso—Contesta Hiashi Hyuga viendo al segundo de los Harunos—Por lo menos de eso no debemos preocuparnos ya que son "Hombres"

— ¡Disculpen! —Entra Ino una hermosa rubia de ojos azules y cuerpo escultural con un traje morado que consiste en falda, camisa formal con tacones negros asomándose por la puerta—Sakumo necesitan que apruebes el menú para la boda de la semana que viene y Hitomi el cliente llamo para que le apruebes el préstamo que te había mencionado ya—Les informa viendo a los presentes.

— ¡Sí! —Contestan ambos "Chicos" con voz grave mientras el castaño idéntico a Neji toma el teléfono que esta sobre el escritorio y empieza a hablar y el peli rojo de ojos jade, idéntico a Sasori solo la diferencia en sus ojos, abre su portátil.

Afuera de la sala de reuniones pueden verse como hombres se acercan a la recepción el primero es un guapo rubio de ojos color azul, vestido con un traje negro y corbata anaranjada el heredero de Uzumaqui`s el banco más prestigioso de New York el cual como medida ha decidido en vez de competir contra Hyuga´s asociarse y expandirse, a la par camina un guapo y sensual peli negro con reflejos azules de ojos negros el heredero de Uchihas Corp. la línea de restaurantes de bufet más famosos en las ciudades como ha escuchado que los hoteles de los Haruno´s son de lujo y los más preferidos para celebraciones pero además su padre Fugaku Uchiha es el mejor amigo de Kizashi Haruno por lo que ambos amigos decidieron asociarse para hacer crecer ambas empresas.

— ¡Tengo hambre teme! —Dice el rubio Naruto Uzumaqui mientras se frota el estómago—Espero que al salir de esta reunión podemos ir a comer Ramen

— ¡Calla dobe! —Le contesta Uchiha Sasuke viéndolo de mala manera, ya que por su culpa ambos habían sido enviados a cerrar el trato porque Minato y Fugaku les prohibieron estrictamente si quiera en ir de vacaciones a Hawái y Naruto sin ni siquiera consultarlo lo convenció de subirse un avión cuando llegaron estaban en la isla, ya se imaginaran la reacción de sus padres cuando se enteraron y como castigo los habían estado mandando a cerrar tratos sin ni siquiera darles tiempo de respirar—Pase lo que pase no abras la boca o no lo echaras a perder

— ¡Sigues molesto que amargado! —Habla el rubio viendo como el peli negro le da una mirada asesina—Si, si está bien por lo menos este es el último del día

—Buenas tardes en que puedo servirles—Saluda amablemente Ino viendo a los dos jóvenes, Naruto le sonríe y saca una carta de su saco y se la muestra a Ino quien reconoce la firma del señor Hyuga —O claro por aquí ahora los anuncio

En la sala de juntas, se ve como dos peli rojos discuten sobre como decorar el hotel, que sabanas colocar en las diferentes suites, del otro lado de la mesa de juntas se ve a dos castaños revisan unas estadísticas sobre los movimientos que han acontecido últimamente en el banco, hasta que se ve como entra una rubia

—Lamento interrumpirlos—Dice Ino entrando con dos jóvenes detrás de ella vestidos de manera formal—Los jóvenes Uchiha y Uzumaqui ya están aquí

— ¡Buenas tardes!—Saluda de manera efusiva Naruto Uzumaqui mostrando una bella sonrisa llamando la atención de un cierto castaño de ojos perla quien lo mira detenidamente de pies a cabeza sintiendo mariposas en su estómago y la boca seca—¡Soy Naruto Uzumaqui representante del banco!—se presenta el rubio

—Hmp Sasuke Uchiha—Menciona el peli negro de manera fría viendo como los castaños y los peli rojos solo levantan una ceja—Banquetes y Servicios gourmet

—Mucho gusto señores—Saluda Neji viendo como Sasori, Hitomi y Sakumo toman asiento el primero a dos sillas de la cabecera y los últimos dos en la cabecera y un asiento antes de Sasori—Soy Neji Hyuga, mi hermano menor Hitomi Hyuga nosotros manejamos el banco—Explica el castaño señalando al otro castaño

—Sasori Haruno—Se presenta el peli rojo de ojos turquesa—Con mi hermano Sakumo—Continua el chico señalando al peli rojo de ojos jade—Somos encargados del hotel—Habla el peli rojo ganándose una mala mirada de Sakumo

—Tenemos los acuerdos listos —Explica el joven Uzumaqui mientras ve como el castaño de pelo largo le hace una seña para sentarse—Es solo de revisarlos

—Se modificaran algunas cláusulas—Dice Fúnebre Sasuke sentado pasando la mirada por los presentes más curioso por los no tan famosos Sakumo y Hitomi quienes han estado desde varios años a cargo de ambas empresas y posee en récord de escándalos en 0—Para el beneficio de todas las partes participantes

—Joven Uzumaqui dejando a un lado el acuerdo—Dice Hitomi Hyuga viendo al rubio— ¿Qué beneficios nos ofrecen, mejores tasas de intereses, préstamos?

— ¡Los creditos e intereses son los mas accesibles!—Dice emocionado el rubio viendo a Hitomi intensamente—¡Ya que nos encanta que nuestros clientes se sientan queridos y amados!—Habla de manera profunda el rubio sin quitar la vista del ojos perla quien nota su pasión y entrega pero de la nada el rubio amplia su sonrisa y a su parecer ve como el ojos perla se sonroja—Es mas beneficioso

—Entiendo su punto—Auxilia Neji a Hitomi viendo como al otro ojos perla le afecta la sonrisa del rubio—Ya acordaremos luego con que tasa de interes trabajaremos

—Joven Uchiha ¿Como sera el trabajo de los banquetes para los hoteles?—Pregunta Sakumo tratando de darle un respiro al pobre de Hitomi al cual nunca había visto asi—¿Cuanto es el presupuesto de cada banquete por evento?

—Depende de que materiales e ingredientes se utilicen—Dice en tono aburriro viendo los ojos jade del peli rojo—Pero se da una variedad de precios accesibles

— ¿Cómo sabe nosotros trabajamos con materiales ecológicos?—Explica Sakumo viendo como Sasuke le pone mala cara y Sakumo frunce el ceño por la cara del moreno—Somos ecológicos ningún material echo de cosas toxicas o contaminantes

—Sakumo Haruno—Dice Sasuke viendo desafiante a los ojos jade del peli rojo quien le sostiene la mirada—Nuestros materiales son los mejores no escatimamos en gastos no por nada somos los mejores—Dice arrogante el peli negro mientras ve fascinado los ojos del Haruno algo que le molesta demasiado pero debe tranquilizarse porque puede perder el negocio y su padre lo molestaría y el tonto de su hermano mayor se reiría de el—Pero podemos acordar algo estoy abierto a cualquier propuesta que desee hacerme—Dice el peli negro sonriendo de manera arrogante y extrañándose un poco al ver como de manera suave el peli rojo de ojos jade se sonroja y le quita la mirada encima algo que profundamente le molesto.

—Bien por lo que veo todo lo del acuerdo—Interviene Sasori mientras gira la página deshaciendo el ambiente pesado y extraño que se formó—Me parece bien como dijeron Hitomi y Sakumo solo faltaría en acordar aspectos técnicos que ya se harán cargo una vez que se inicie—Concluye el peli rojo mientras ve como Neji asiente girando otra página—Bueno si no quedan más cosas por aclarar o alguna duda

— ¿Todo quedo claro? —Pregunta Naruto mientras ve como el llamado Hitomi solo asiente sin verlo a la cara—Lo demás se puede arreglar y establecer otros puntos

— ¿Les parece que firmemos? —Pregunta Neji viendo como Sasori, Sasuke y Naruto asienten, Sakumo y Hitomi se miran entre si y luego ambos asienten, sin levantar el rostro ni verlos—Esperemos que en el futuro se llenó de ganancias y éxitos—Contesta el castaño firmando ambos juegos de hojas luego se los pasa a Hitomi y Sakumo y por ultimo Sasuke y Naruto—Nos vemos en la siguiente reunión

—Un gusto conocerlos—Despide Hitomi estrechando la mano del Uchiha y luego la de naruto pero cuando lo toca ambos sientes una corriente eléctrica el rubio solo sonríe y el Hyuga se vuelve a sonrojas bajando la mirada—Hasta luego, buen día

—Que le vaya bien—Dice Sakumo estrechando la mano de Sasuke y viéndolo a los ojos no sabe porque pero se pierde en esos pozos negros y lo mismo le pasa al chico quien mira fascinado los ojos del peli rojos, si entiendo una estremecimiento por parte del moreno y escuchando los latidos de su propio corazón—Hasta luego

Luego de esa extraña reunión se ve como en un Mercedez Benz de color negro va por la auto pista en este lujoso auto van Naruto y Sasuke ambos perdidos en sus pensamientos, hasta que el estómago del rubio ruge avisando que tiene hambre.

— ¡Eres insoportable! —Le gruñe Sasuke viendo como el rubio solo se rasca la nuca y le sonríe—Acabamos de comer hace una hora antes de la reunión y ya tiene hambre otra vez—Le regaña el peli negro viendo como el rubio se pone serio.

—Teme fue impresión mía o ¿Te fijaste como ese tal Sakumo se sonrojo cuando sonreíste? —Le pregunta Naruto serio algo extraño en el mientras Sasuke también se queda pensando al menos él no fue el único que se dio cuenta— ¡Es algo raro!

—Notaste al tal Hitomi—Le dice Sasuke con una vena en la frente por el grito del rubio quien solo lo mira—También se sonrojo cuando tu hablaste son algo raros.

—Tú crees que ellos sean de los raritos—Dice Naruto temblando mientras traga grueso con la cara azul—Ya sabes de esos que les gustan los hombres y no

—Gay como suponemos que es Sai—Menciona Sasuke recordando a su amigo a quien nunca le conocieron ninguna novia y en la universidad se rumoraba que era gay porque cada vez que lo invitaban a salir las chicas él se negaba dando una excusa muy ridícula—Si es así tendremos que cuidarnos, me gusta que me sigan las chica pero no los hombres—Dice Sasuke sintiendo escalofríos mientras para por un semáforo, suena una tonadita de sapos perteneciente al teléfono de su amigo ve el teléfono y se le ilumina el rostro—¿Y ahora quien te llamo alguna de las chicas?

— ¡Teme no lo vas a creer! —Dice el rubio mientras sonríe de oreja a oreja—Rock Lee nos acaba de invitar a su nuevo club—Dice el rubio mientras ve al peli negro quien solo sube una ceja—Hoy es la inauguración habrán chicas, Alcohol y buena música ¿Oye teme quieres ir a tu casa a aburrirte o al Club a divertirte? —Le pregunta y ve como Sasuke rueda los ojos—Bien pasa por mí a las 9:00 pm

En uno de los edificios de departamento de la zona este de la ciudad, se ve como un Audi360 blanco entra al garaje de él, bajan dos caballeros el primero es Hitomi Hyuga, quien baja del asiento del copiloto y el del piloto baja Sakumo Haruno ambas suspiran cansada sacando un porta folios, en los asientos de atrás baja Ino Yamanaca y Tenten Ama otra de sus compañeras la rubia y la castaña viven en el departamento de enfrente de los "Hombres".

—Uzumaqui y Uchiha—Dice Sakumo abriendo la puerta del departamento tirando el portafolio en el sofá que tienen enfrente—Son los dos idiotas que supusimos

—Sabíamos que tarde o temprano esos dos vendrían—Contesta Hitomi sentándose en el sillón de enfrente de donde Sakumo tiro el portafolios—Una vez que el banco y los hoteles empezaran a prosperar—Dice la chica mientras se quita la peluca dejando ver como su cabello está amarrado en una pequeña bola—Es lo típico

—Lose pero no los esperaba tan pronto—Suspira Sakura haciendo lo mismo que la anterior pero ella soltándose el cabello que le llega hasta la cintura, luego prosigue quitándose el saco—Son tan arrogantes Tenten tenía razón sobre su reputación

—Creo que estás haciendo juicios apresurados—Contesta Hinata ya con el cabello suelto sin el saco y los zapatos—Apenas llegaron hoy y no cruzamos más qu palabras—Argumenta la Hyuga viendo como Sakura se quita el pantalón quedando en unos short corto de color negro y una blusa straple del mismo color el conjunto que siempre llevan cuando se visten de hombres—Esperemos a ver qué tal hacen

—Su trabajo—Interrumpe Sakura mientras ve quedar a hinata de la misma forma que esta ella y soltarse el pelo que le llega a la mitad de la espalda—Son un par de casanovas por lo menos espero que tomen seriedad en ello—Suspira Sakura mientras ve como se abre la puerta y entran Ino y Tenten con una sonrisa ambas ya cambiadas—No entiendo como Hinata les entregó una copia de la llave de la puerta

— ¡Deja de quejarte! —Le alega Ino mientras le muestra 4 entradas— ¡Me invitaron a un club nocturno y vine a decirles que vamos esta noche! —Celebra la rubia feliz

—Es del nuevo club de Rock Lee tu admirador Sakura—Dice Tenten una castaña de ojos cafés con dos colitas en su cabeza de un carácter muy dulce secretaria de Hinata burlándose de la peli rosa—Sera bueno para las dos relajarse.

— ¡No se diga más! —Grita Ino saltando con las entradas—Esta noche conocerán chicos guapos y sexys—Celebra la rubia viendo a sus amigas—Hoy a las 9:00pm


	2. Conociendo Sakura Haruno y Hinata Hyuga

**Hola pido mil disculpas xD por no actualizar antes pero he tenido problemas personales y profesionales pero ya no les pongo mas excusas aca esta el capi muchas gracias a las personas que se han tomado el tiempo para leer**

**Gracias linda lectura...**

**Capi 2. Conociendo a Sakura Haruno y Hinata Hyuga **

En el Club "La llama de la juventud" en el ruidoso establecimiento se ve a muchas personas en la entrada esperando y otros empujándose tratando de pasar a los guaruras que custodian la puerta, el gran club consta de varias mesas distribuidas en dos niveles con pequeñas lámparas encima de cada una en la parte de abajo una gran barra donde hay como mínimo 8 Barman atendiendo, en la puerta se ve como entrar 4 hermosas chicas las primeras dos son Tenten e Ino la primera lleva un vestido straple de color café, tacones y su cabello va en sus dos moñitos, la rubia un vestido morado muy corto con escote en V dejando a la vista sus atributos, con tacones con su característica cola de caballo, la tercera es una hermosa chica de cabello rosa, lleva un vestido verde con tacones del mismo color su cabello suelto y ligeramente maquillada, la última en entrar es Hinata quien lleva un vestido azul con un bonita flor del lado derecho, su cabello va suelto, sin maquillaje y tacones.

— ¡Llegamos cuando empieza lo mejor! —Grita Ino mientras camina hacia la barra meneándose al ritmo de la estridente música— ¡Estoy lista para los sexys chicos!

—Ino ¿Solo piensas en eso? —Pregunta Sakura mientras camina encontrando una mesa en la parte de abajo y toman asiento— ¡Wow que gran club consiguió lee!

—Te aseguro que espera verte Sakura—Bromea Tenten dándole un rápido vistazo al club en busca de su amigo— ¿Dónde estará Lee me gustaría saludarlo?

—Debe estar asegurándose que este todo bien—Contesta Hinata viendo alrededor del club y como aparece un mesero con sus bebidas sonriéndoles coquetamente

— ¡Que viva la llama de la juventud! —Grita a todo pulmón Lee haciendo que todos se queden callados y hasta el Dj lo deje de poner la música—No es así Gai-sensei

— ¡Así es mi adorado Lee! —Grita una copia más adulta del chico sonriendo y con el pulgar hacia arriba— ¡Hay que celebrar tu éxito, corre hacia el atardecer mi querido pupilo pero no te despeines! —Dice viendo la pared imaginándose el atardecer

—Típico de esos dos—Dice Sakura viendo como todos se les quedan viendo como bicho raro, con una gotita en la nuca—No han cambiado nada en estos años

— ¡Mi Flor de Cerezo! —Grita Lee corriendo hacia donde esta Sakura quien tiene una cara de horror— ¡Eres tan hermosa como la primavera, radiante como el sol!

— ¡Y si no se calla estará más golpeado que una bola de futbol! —Dice Ino viendo como Sakura poco a poco pierde la paciencia y se truena los puños de cada mano

— ¡Tranquilo Lee! —Grita Gai tomando del hombro a su alumno y sonriéndole orgulloso— ¡Deja a las hermosas y radiantes chicas disfrutar su noche! ¡Música!

—Menos mal—Suspira Tenten sonriéndole a Gai y Lee mientras se despiden para ir a la barra y el Dj pone música movida— ¿Cómo les fue en la última reunión de hoy?

—Pesado ya sabes—Contesta Sakura tomando un sorbo de su bebida—Fastidioso

—Bien se cerró el negocio con los dos—Dice Hinata sonriendo adorablemente típico de la chica—Aunque solo hay que acordar algunas cosas técnicas, lo normal

— ¿Qué les parecieron Uchiha y Uzumaqui? —Pregunta Tenten viendo como Sakura pone mala cara y Hinata solo la mira— ¡Hay chicas son los más codiciados de su país todas las chicas se mueren por estar con ellos! —Les explica la castaña

—Pues son un par de idiotas—Dice malhumorada Sakura viendo como el Dj cambia de discos para mesclar—No los quiero ver por el resto de mi vida hare que Gaara o Sasori se encargue de ellos—Concluye la chica tomándose de un sorbo su bebida

—No fue para tanto—Dice Hinata amablemente tomando también un sorbo de su bebida—Además los tendrás que ver ya que no permites que nadie más supervise

— ¿Y estas segura que no los quieres volver a ver? —Pregunta Ino malvadamente viendo como por la puerta entran ambos chicos y todas las muchachas los miran como si vieran artistas de cine—Entonces no mires hacia la puerta ¡Frentezota!

Del otro lado del bar se ver como Naruto y Sasuke entran para situarse en la barra ignorando todas las miradas que las presentes les dan, ambos se sientan y piden una bebida a los minutos varias chicas se les acercan pidiéndoles que las inviten y otras muy descaradamente se les insinúan, de la nada un peli negro de cejas gruesas se les y vestido de verde se les acerca de manera efusiva y grita saludando al Uchiha y Uzumaqui, el primero le saluda con su típico "Hmp" y él rubio le contesta con los mismos gritos como si fuera lo más normal.

— ¡Muy bueno tu club! —Felicita Naruto a Lee quien levanta su pulgar, sonriéndole y de los dientes se le desprende un brillito — ¡Felicidades por la buena decisión!

— ¡Gracias Naruto! —Le contesta Lee y en eso Gai se acerca y le dice sobre las bebidas— ¡Diviértanse chicos no dejen que la llama de la juventud se extinga!

— ¡Claro Lee gracias por invitarnos! —Le dice Naruto viendo como Lee desaparece con Gai, el rubio mira a su alrededor hasta que sus ojos se topan con unos perlas que se le hacen muy familiar, mira a la peli azul dueña de los ojos no sabe porque pero tiene una corazonada que la he visto en otro lugar, ve como una peli rosa la toma de la mano y la arrastra hacia la pista de baile— ¿Oye teme has visto a esas chicas?—Le pregunta el rubio pero cuando voltea a ver el peli negro también está viendo a las dos chicas que acaban de ponerse a bailar—Pido a la de vestido negro

—Hmp Como quieras—Contesta Sasuke fúnebre pero ansioso ya que no le interesa la chica que pidió naruto si no la de cabello rosa y vestido rojo quien le llamo la atención desde que se sentó en la barra, es de beneficio para el que el rubio estuviera viendo a la acompañante de la chica algo que le hará mucho más fácil bailar con ella y disfrutar de una buena noche —Esa chica será mía esta noche

Mientras Hinata y Sakura bailaban moviéndose al ritmo de la música se ve como dos jóvenes guapos se acercan sigilosamente por la pista de baile directo a donde están, ambas disfrutan de la música relajándose Sakura gira sintiendo como la jalan por la cintura alejándola de Hinata, la ojos jade voltea y ve como también su amiga está siendo jalada por otro chico, pero con las luces de colores y la oscuridad se le dificulta ver, ella voltea y siente como cada vez más la persona la apega a su cuerpo

— Hmp pero que hermosa—Susurra Sasuke en el oído de Sakura sintiendo el olor a cerezos de la chica, acariciándole la espalda—Serás la afortunada esta noche

—Si te lo ganas aunque no lo creo chico—Contesta Sakura colocando ambas manos en el pecho de él y bailando más sensualmente y Sasuke la mira, Sakura se pasa la lengua por sus labios provocándolo— ¡Que pasa sorprendido!

—Hola hermosa—Dice Naruto a Hinata quien se sonroja, el rubio solo sonríe encantadoramente y comienza a moverse al ritmo de la canción tomando de la cintura a Hinata y pegándola más a su cuerpo— ¿Te gustaría acompañarme esta noche a mi departamento? —Le pregunta y Hinata desvía la vista de los ojos azules

—Disculpa…—Susurra Hinata en el odio a Naruto en voz suave lo que hace que el rubio sienta escalofríos—Porque…me…lo…preguntas a mí—Dice la Hyuga tratando de alejarse del rubio quien solo la mira sonriente y cada vez, la toma de la cintura

—Vamos preciosa—Le dice Naruto admirando a la chica quien se veía bonita y se ha dado cuenta que es tímida no sabe porque pero esa actitud le gusta, tiene unos ojos inocentes blancos una boca pequeña que le parece bonita y por lo poco que ha contestado supone que tiene un carácter dulce en combinación con un poco atrevido aunque tartamudee sabe defenderse—Eres muy dulce y bonita—Alaga viendo sonrojarse a la chica quien desvía sus ojos de los de ella—Vamos linda contéstame

—Vaya preciosa te sabes mover—Susurra Sasuke acercando a Sakura y colocando su rostro en el cuello de ella—Pero eso no es lo único que quiero—Dice Sasuke repartiendo besos en el cuello de ella sintiendo como se estremece a cada rose

—No te tomes derechos que no has ganado—Le contesta Sakura acercándose y comenzando a desabrocharle la camisa del peli negro tocándole el pecho, gira haciendo que el peli negro se sorprenda y se pega a él baila rosando su trasero con la entrepierna del chico—Eso es todo lo que tienes que demostrarme

—Esto apenas comienza—Susurra Sasuke rodeándola con su brazo en la cintura y con su otra mano la toma de la barbilla volteando su rostro y besándola mordiéndole el labio, a lo que ella sube la mano tomándolo del cabello profundizando el beso

— ¿Pero qué está haciendo Sakura? —Pregunta Ino viendo a la peli rosa, recordando que ella dijo que no quería ver al casanova— ¿Tenten tienes idea?

—No pero mira la hora—Le dice Tenten mostrándole su teléfono que marca las 12:30—Tenemos que irnos porque si no Neji, Sasori y Gaara nos asesinaran

— Debo irme—Susurra Hinata colocando sus manos en los hombros de el para alejarlo, pero a los dos segundos se da cuenta que acaba de cometer un error cuando ve como el rubio se acerca y posa sus labios con los de ella, siente como él le acaricia la espalda y la toma da la nuca acercándola más—¿Qué hice? —Susurra

— Hinata debemos irnos—Dice Tente jalando a su amiga mientras ve como el rubio se queda desconcertado viendo cómo se van—Neji nos va a matar si se entera

— ¡Sakura vámonos! —Llega Ino jalando de la otra mano a Sakura quien sale de inmediatamente de los brazos de Sasuke quien gruñe de mala manera buscando con la mirada pero las luces no le ayudan— ¡Sasori y Gaara me van a matar!

— ¿Viste por donde se fueron? —Pregunta Naruto al encontrarse a Sasuke buscando también a alguien entre la multitud— ¡No se vale tan bien que estaba!

— ¡Hmp deja de quejarte! —Gruñe Sasuke caminando hacia la barra pidiendo un wiski seguido del rubio quien no deja de quejarse— ¡Que fastidio ya la tenía!

— ¡Wow Sasuke, Naruto les gusta el peligro verdad! —Dice asombrado Kiba quien es uno de los bar tender que están atendiendo y conoce a esos chicos desde que estaban pequeños—Miren que casi ligarse a las Hyuga y la Haruno ¡Qué valor!

— ¡Hyuga, Haruno! —Grita Naruto sorprendido por la noticia— ¡Oye Kiba explica!

—Da no las conocen—Dice aburrido un peli negro recostado en la barra con aspecto de vago fumándose un cigarrillo amigo de ellos—Son Sakura Haruno y Hinata Hyuga

—Las menores de las familias—Dice Kiba sirviendo una copa a una chica que está en la barra— ¡Bueno ustedes siempre han tenido más pelotas que cerebro!

—Y se necesitan con los hermanos que tienen—Dice Shikamaru—Que Problemático

—Si conocimos a sus hermanos hoy—Dice Naruto recordando a los de ojos perla presentes—Neji y Hitomi Hyuga según recuerdo—Menciona el chico viendo a Kiba

— ¿Hitomi Hyuga? —Pregunta Kiba recordando el secreto que Hinata les dijo a él y Shino sobre lo de vestirse de hombres—Si es cierto se me olvidaba su otro hermano

—Y los Harunos son 3 entonces—Comenta Sasuke dándole otro sorbo a su bebida viendo la cara de extrañado de Kiba—Sasori, Sakumo y Sakura es lo que se

—Te falta Gaara el otro hermano—Dice Shikamaru recordando al siniestro hermano mayor aunque le parece extraño—Sakumo no lo conocía casi no se sabe nada

—De Sakumo y Hitomi no son un misterio—Interrumpe Kiba tratando de dejar el tema allí por las chicas—Ya saben es lo típico un hermano destaca y el otro no

—Como digas—Contesta Sasuke aun intrigado por sus futuros socios, hablara con su padre y luego se pondrá a investigar sobre la extraña situación—Es extraño

Mientras tanto en el auto negro…

— ¡En que estabas pensando chicas!—Alega Ino en el asiento del acompañante viendo hacia atrás como Sakura y Hinata van recostadas en los asientos casi dormidas consecuencia del alcohol— ¡La que no quería ver al Uchiha!

— ¡Todo por tu culpa! —Le dice Tenten quien maneja cruzando una esquina ya para llegar a su departamento—Si mañana se acuerdan Hinata se desmayara y Sakura te matara—Dice la castaña escuchando una tonadita proveniente del celular de Hinata

— ¡Es Neji! —Grita Ino viendo el teléfono de Hinata la foto de su primo quien Hiashi proclamado hermano mayor de Hinata y Hannabi después de que en un aparatoso accidente los padres de Neji murieran por lo que ambas Hyugas estuvieron más que encantadas porque ya lo consideraban—Te aseguro que es para ver si está bien Neji siempre ha tenido un don para saber si Hannabi o Hinata están en problemas

— ¡Mi cabeza! —Se queja Sakura pasando sus manos por su cabello y frunciendo el entre cejo— ¡Recuérdame Ino-cerda cuando me pase la resaca te asesine!

— Calla Sakura todo me da vueltas—Dice Hinata mientras ve hacia adelante viendo a Ino y Tenten con caras como de los personajes de película de terror cuando ven al fantasma—Oigan que les pasa porque nos están viendo con esa cara tan fea

—Tu hermano está llamando—Le dice Tenten y ve como Hinata pone cara de horror, Sakura solo levanta una ceja extrañada —Ya despertaste contéstale Hinata

—Alo—Contesta Hinata escuchando la voz grave de su primo quien le pregunta si está bien, que había tenido una opresión en el pecho y que por eso quiso llamarla y porque no le contestaba—Si Neji estoy bien, no había escuchado el celular

— ¡Porque será que no te creo! —Dice Neji abriendo la puerta del auto escuchando los gritos por parte de las chicas quienes lo miran con cara de terror—Veo porque

—Neji solo fuimos a tomar una copa—Dice Tente mientras ve como Sakura, Ino y Hinata están paralizadas—Igual no pasó nada, regresamos sin ninguna novedad

—Si con Naruto Uzumaqui y Sasuke Uchiha—Dice Sasori abriendo la otra puerta donde están Sakura e Ino escuchando un grito muy agudo—Me llamo Kiba

—Eso fue una irresponsabilidad—Menciona otro peli rojo detrás de Sasori viendo de mala manera a Sakura—Si no tienen cuidado ustedes mismas pueden descubrirse

—Ya Sasori, Gaara no paso—Dice Sakura tratando de no golpear a sus hermanos por su intervención—No pasó nada, un pequeño momento de descontrol pero ya

—Hasta cuando aprenderás—Suspira Gaara viendo a su hermana menor quien le hace ojitos de cachorro—Vaya a dormir mañana tenemos muchas cosas que hacer

Mientras tanto en el departamento que compartían Sasuke y Naruto se ve como ambos hablan por teléfono informándoles a sus respectivos padres que han cerrado el negocio por lo que pueden dejarlos descansar ambos se van a sus respectivas habitaciones sin decir ninguna palabra pero ambos intrigados por los extraños descubrimientos de los integrantes de la familia Haruno y tanto como la Hyuga

—Todo está muy extraño—Suspira Sasuke acostado en su cama, vistiendo un pants de color negro, con una playera del mismo color algo ajustada dejando ver su bien trabajado cuerpo—Que es lo que están ocultando—Intenta entender el peli negro cerrando los ojos y quedándose dormido, en su sueño puede verse el en una de las habitaciones del Hotel Haruno el cual ha visto en unas fotos él está recostado en una de las camas solo cubierto con una sábana de color rojo, en las mesitas de noche que hay a cada lado de la cama hay unas velas, el chico escucha abrir una puerta y ve como aparece la peli rosa envuelta en una toalla dejando a la vista sus hombros y piernas el peli negro sonríe y se recuesta con sus manos tras la cabeza viendo como la chica se sube ahorcajadas sobre el pero cuando la vuelve a ver mira a un peli rojo de ojos jade Sasuke se sorprende viendo como es el mismísimo Sakumo Haruno quien lo besa y él no se resiste sintiendo el mismo sabor que los labios de la chica, Sasuke intenta quitarse al peli rojo posando sus manos por los hombros y empujándolo peros siente como el peli rojo, toma la sabana de su cintura y la levanta dejándolo completamente desnudo, al igual que el peli rojo Sasuke siente como Sakumo comienza a depositar besos en su cuello y el gime, sorprendiéndose por su reacción el peli rojo lo toma con su mano y comienza hacer movimientos de arriba para abajo y Sasuke echa la cabeza para atrás confundido entre excitado y asqueado no puede creer que esté haciendo eso con un "Hombre" ve como el peli rojo sube y lo besa introduciendo su lengua en la boca Sasuke gime pero cuando vuelve a ver es Sakura quien lo está haciendo, cierra los ojos y cuando los vuelve abrir ve que es Sakumo quien lo introduce en su boca haciendo que Sasuke se levante —¡No te atrevas maldito degenerando! —Grita Sasuke viendo que está en su habitación, todo oscuro y el sudoroso en su cama con una gran erección— ¡No me puedo estar convirtiendo en Gay! —Grita histérico mientras se pasa la mano en la boca limpiándose los inexistentes besos del chico y sintiendo escalofríos— ¡Asco no me pudo excitar un hombre me gustan las mujeres!

Mientras tanto en la otra habitación decorada con tonos anaranjados y papel tapiz de sapitos con platos de ramen se ve a un rubio enredado con la sabana, una piyama de anaranjado chillón con gorrito de pescado con una bolita al final del mismo con un pie en el aire roncando ruidosamente y con la baba bajándole por el labio.

— ¡Si ramen! —Dice Naruto soñando que está en su oficina con la linda peli azul de ojos perla la cual está sentada en su regazo dándole de comer los fideos de la nada la peli azul lo toma del rostro y lo besa a lo que él contesta apasionadamente la toma de la cintura y la recuesta suavemente en su gran escritorio tirando varios papeles en el proceso, en un giro inesperado el rubio queda sobre el escritorio y la chica encima, el rubio siente como le abren la camisa y el pantalón sacando su miembro sonríe pícaramente y abre los ojos quedándose perplejo viendo como un castaño de ojos perlas es el que tiene encima tocándolo, intenta pararse pero Hitomi lo empuja volviéndolo acostar el chico ríe y lo besa para después bajar por el cuello del rubio haciendo que el gruña naruto tiene emociones mesclada entre asco y excitación no puede creer que un chico lo esté provocando siente como la boca del castaño baja cada vez más hasta posarse en su miembro donde lo introduce en su boca y el rubio gruñe siente como se mueve cada vez más rápido y cuando está por correrse—¡Yo no soy rarito! —Grita Naruto levantándose de golpe con los ojos como platos respirando agitadamente— ¡No puede ser que lo haya hecho con un hombre amo a las mujeres! —Grita el rubio con cara de horror— ¡No soy Sai para ser Gay!

— ¡Sasuke y Naruto! —Escuchan ambos chicos viendo hacia el techo de su departamento una voz muy conocida— ¡Dejen de gritar par de niñitas! —Dice un peli negro muy conocido— ¡Además ya les dije que no soy Gay par de idiotas!—Grita Sai quien comparte departamento con Shikamaru y Kiba que viven arriba de ellos—Si no se callan llamare a Itachi y Deidara y les contare con que soñaron par de mariquitas chillonas—Se burla Sai tirándose una carcajada en su cuarto enojando a los chicos

— ¡Tú le dices y yo hago que te violen! —Grita Naruto hacia arriba viendo de mala manera el techo— ¡Llamare a Orochimaru quien se te calienta cada vez que te mira!

— ¡No es a mí!—Dice Sai contestándole al rubio— ¡Es cuando mira a Sasuke!

— ¡Cierren la boca alimañas! —Grita Sasuke con voz fúnebre al recordarle al rarito socio de su padre quien cada vez que lo mira se pasa la lengua por los labios en un gesto asqueroso—Mejor se callan o llamare a Kabuto para que los castre ¡Idiotas!

Charann...Charannn... que les parecio xD esos dos creen que les gusta hombres jajajajaj pobre Sai que les parecio,trate de hacerlo gracioso pero no se si lo logre porque ando con una nubecita negra con relampagos como los del anime pero aca esta el capi y tratare de hacerlo lo mas alegre y confundido que se pueda sin mas nos estamos leyendo ¡Hasta la proxima!


	3. Familias uzumaqui y Uchiha

**¡Wuju!** Aca otro capi xD gracias, muchas gracias por las personas que siguen este fic, muchas gracias por sus comentarios me hacen mucho bien, Bienvenidas a las personas que la empezaron a leer y les gusto me da mucha alegria bueno ya no las aburro

**¡Linda y divertida lectura!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capi 3 Escandalizando a las familias Uzumaqui y Uchiha<strong>

A la mañana siguiente se ven como dos personas bajan de su departamento el primero es un peli negro heredero las empresas de banquetes y Servicios Gourmet Uchiha´s Corp. detrás del chico baja un rubio, dueño de los Bancos Uzumaqui's ambos se suben a sus respectivos autos el del Uchiha un negro convertible y el del rubio un Mercedez Benz color anaranjado ya que ambos va a diferentes empresas ambos suspiran pesadamente antes de arrancar e irse.

Mientras tanto en la nueva sucursal del banco se ve a dos castaños revisar las instalaciones marcando en una lista el primero es un guapo castaño de cabello largo quien ve los últimos preparativos, el segundo es otro castaño de cabello corto igual de guapo Hitomi Hyuga viendo que todas las computadoras sirvan y tengan los programas necesarios, ambos terminan cuando escuchan como un auto para y del mismo baja un rubio con un pulcro traje negro y corbata anaranjada entrando

—Joven uzumaqui—Saluda Neji tratando de disimular su molestia por la llegada tarde del rubio ya que habían quedado en las 6:30 y el rubio llegaba a las 7:30 una hora tarde—Lo esperábamos más temprano si no muy mal recuerdo hace una hora

—Lo siento joven Hyuga—Dice Naruto rascándose la cabeza viendo a Neji pero más halla ve al otro Hyuga dándole indicaciones a unas cajeras quienes se sonrojan y asienten no sabe porque pero le molesta esa reacción de las chicas y se queda perplejo por sentirse celoso de un "Hombre" pero ve como Neji sacude su mano enfrente de su rostro y el regresa la vista al otro Hyuga quien levanta una ceja extrañado—Podemos hablar después Neji quiero revisar las computadoras

—Pero ya Hitomi las reviso—Dice Neji viendo como el rubio camina rápido hacia donde está Hinata —Y a este que le pasa espero, primero llega tarde y ahora

—Buenos días Hitomi—Saluda Naruto con una encantadora sonrisa apareciendo detrás del castaño quien lo mira—Necesitare ver los programas de las computadoras

—Son el programa exemple 2.4— Explica Hitomi sintiéndose nervioso ya que el rubio no deja de verlo a los ojos y sonreírle—Puede verificarlo en esta computadora se está instalando—Dice el castaño apartando la mirada del chico y ver el monitor

—Muy buena selección—Alaga Naruto algo decepcionado por no poder ver sus ojos pues desde la reunión le encantaron los del chico aunque Neji tenga iguales hay algo especial en los de Hitomi que le recuerdan a la chica del bar—Todas lo tienen

—Si aún faltan 4 por instalar—Dice Hitomi viéndolo y perdiéndose en sus ojos, pero lo que no se da cuenta es que dos cargadores entran con una gran caja para colocar detrás del rubio pero por el reducido espacio empuja al rubio y como consecuencia el chico choca con Hitomi, uniendo sus labios en el proceso Naruto cierra los ojos y disfrutando del beso y Hitomi solo parpadea perplejo sintiendo los labios del rubio

—Hitomi necesito que…—Habla Neji viendo sorprendido como Hitomi y Naruto se besan, no es el único que los mira ya que los demás empleados y los cargadores se queden sorprendidos por la escena— ¡Naruto que le estás haciendo a mi hermano!

—Pero que…—Dice Hitomi empujando a Naruto quien gruñe de frustración y ve de mala manera a Neji— ¿Por qué me beso joven Uzumaqui acaso usted es Gay?

— ¡Que claro que no! —Grita Naruto dándose cuenta de lo que acaba de ser, disfrutar un beso con un "Hombre" pero lo que más le extraña es haber sentido el sabor de la chica del bar, mientras piensa siente un escalofrió y ve como Neji se truena las manos— ¡Oye espera esto fue un accidente a mí me empujaron de veras!

—Estas muerto Uzumaqui—Dice fúnebre Neji preparándose para darle una paliza a Naruto y en otro lado se ve a un Hitomi sintiendo como el corazón le palpita, está por hablar cuando ve a Naruto salir corriendo y Neji detrás— ¡No huyas pervertido!

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en el hotel Haruno se ve como tres peli rojos están en el Lobby acomodando las nuevas plantas y sillones que les acaban de entregar, Gaara vistiendo un traje negro con corbata roja, él está detrás de un alto escritorio donde las personas se registran revisando los libros donde se apuntan los datos, Sasori quien viste un traje también negro pero con corbata verde viendo los vidrios de las ventanas estén limpios y no empañados y por ultimo Sakumo quien al igual que los anteriores viste un traje negro pero con una corbata negra, viendo alrededor revisando que los muebles convienen con la pintura de color verde, a los minutos ven como una auto negro se estaciona y de él baja un peli negro con traje azul y corbata del mismo color cargando un portafolio negro.<p>

—Llego el idiota—Dice Sakumo y ven como Gaara cierra los ojos y niega con la cabeza y Sasori solo ríe—Chicos encárguense yo estaré en el restaurante avisando

—Porque no dices "No quiero aguantar al idiota" —Bromea Sasori viendo como Sakumo solo le sonríe y camina saliendo del Lobby y en ese mismo instante Sasuke entra—Muy buenos días Joven Uchiha ¡Bienvenido al Hotel Haruno´s Cerezos de Jade! —La razón cada restaurante tiene diferente sufijo el Cerezo de Jade es porque ese restaurante le pertenece a Sakura, el otro se llama Haruno´s Desierto que le pertenece a Gaara el otro es Haruno´s Marioneta, porque su temática se asemeja a un espectáculo de marionetas ese le pertenece a Sasori otros tres a los cuales le llaman Haruno´s Rubí—Es un gusto volverlo a ver—Saluda efusivo Sasori viendo como el peli negro lo mira fúnebre y Gaara carraspea la garganta— ¡O cierto se me olvidaba! —Dice el chico viendo como Gaara se le coloca a la par—Mi hermano Gaara Haruno—Presenta el peli rojo un poco más bajo y con la palabra Kajin en la frente, con una mirada algo sombría—Encargado de relaciones publicas

—Sasuke Uchiha—Se presenta Sasuke estrechando la mano con el peli rojo quien lo mira sospechosamente— Me gustaría ver el restaurante para tener una idea

—Por aquí—Le dice Gaara señalando la puerta y viendo como Sasori le dice algo a una chica quien asiente, para caminar con ellos—En el salón grande pueden ir sus banquetes, las fiestas siempre son aquí—Explica el peli rojo caminando, una vez llegando Sasuke divisa a un peli rojo de ojos jade quien habla con los meseros y meseras quienes se sonrojaban cada vez que lo miran—Puede ponerse de acuerdo con Sakumo él siempre se encarga de las celebraciones y las fechas de las mismas

— ¿Hay alguna celebración? —Pregunta Sasuke viendo como el salón está decorado de blanco y las mesas están puestas con arreglos de flores— ¿Una Boda?

—Si joven Uchiha—Confirma Sasori viendo como por la puerta aparece dicha pareja con una gran sonrisa—¡Muchas felicidades señores cortes! —Felicita Sasori caminando hacia donde está la pareja y Sakumo camina a la par de Gaara

—Típico de Sasori—Comenta Sakumo a la par de Gaara pero con lo que no había contado es que Sasuke estaba a la par de su hermano—Joven Uchiha, Buen día

—Buen día—Saluda fúnebre Sasuke al sentirse algo molesto por la indiferencia del chico, Gaara se disculpa y se retira diciendo que tiene que ir a responder su teléfono dejando a ambos jóvenes solos— ¿Comúnmente cuantas bodas celebran por día?

—De 5 a 6—Contesta Sakumo volteando a ver a Sasuke un grave error ya que el Uchiha se le queda viendo detenidamente, ninguno de los dos se da cuenta que la pareja de casados están en el tradicional juego de lanza el ramo, cuando lo lanza

— ¡Sakumo cuidado! —Grita Sasori y ve que su hermano voltea y en ese instante el ramo le cae en las manos sorprendiéndolo no solo a si no a Sasuke quien es el que está precisamente a su lado ambos se le quedan viendo al ramo como si fuera un asesino en serie mientras se escucha una risita proveniente —Vaya Sakumo y Sasuke que suerte tienen—Dice burlón Sasori mientras ve a Sasuke y Sakumo voltearlo a ver con mala cara—Ya era una broma igual no sean tan amargados

—No es gracioso Sasori—Lo reprende Gaara que desde lejos había visto esa "Casualidad" —Dejando esto atrás el pastel ya está listo señores cortes—Dice Gaara rompiendo el incómodo silencio, mientras todos caminan hacia el pastel Sakumo y Sasuke se quedan atrás cerca de las puertas de la cocina pero con lo que no contaban antes es que dos meseros salen de ambas puertas lo que hace que Sakumo y Sasuke sean empujados hacia delante como consecuencia se unan sus labios el Uchiha cierra los ojos y siente un sabor muy conocido pero Sakumo al darse cuenta que el Uchiha está haciendo y lo empuja alejándolo de él.

— ¡Acaso usted es Gay! —Grita Sakumo llamando la atención de todos quienes lo miran como bicho raro— ¡Como se le ocurre besarme si ambos somos hombres!

— ¡Uchiha! —Grita Sasori haciéndose el sorprendido por lo que dice Sakumo de lo que el Uchiha hizo— ¡Degenerado como se le ocurre besar a mi hermano menor!

—Hmp fue un accidente—Dice Sasuke poniendo mala cara por la exageración del chico aunque al besarlo sintió lo mismo que con la chica del bar— ¡Fue asqueroso!

— ¡Es un desgraciado! —Grita Sakumo indignado viendo como Sasuke lo mira con cólera— ¡Si ya no se le para con las mujeres y quiere a hombres está enfermo!

— ¡Sakumo basta! —Le regaña Gaara dándoles a entender que no es lugar para discutir ese tipo de asuntos—Mil disculpas por este bochornoso espectáculo señores

* * *

><p>Lo que no sabían ni los Harunos, ni los Hyugas es que en ambas actividades habían paparatzis encubiertos que habían sido enterados que los famosos Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaqui Naruto los dos chicos más codiciados de su New York estarían haciendo negocios, pero con lo que no contaban ambos equipos de paparatzis es que verían a ambos "Casanovas" enredados con dos "Hombres" y no más ni menos que los herederos de las familias más influyentes de todo Japón algo que no se quedó en el anonimato ya que inmediatamente los directores de ambas agencias de periodismo llamaron a Itachi Uchiha y Deidara Uzumaqui para decirles<p>

— ¡Que Sasuke/Naruto hizo que! —Gritaban Itachi y Deidara en la sala de reuniones con los ojos y la boca bien abierta por las noticias que le estaba dando Pain y Kohan sobre sus hermanos menores— ¡Cuando venga lo voy asesinar malditos Gay!

—Ustedes dos que pasa—Entra un guapo rubio de ojos color azul igual a los de naruto pero más maduro no más ni menos Minato Uzumaqui—Ya se volvieron locos

— ¿A qué se debe los gritos? —Pregunta en voz fúnebre el patriarca Uchiha entrando detrás de Minato viendo de mala manera a su hijo mayor — ¿Qué sucede?

—Fugaku Uchiha y Minato Uzumaqui—Se escucha la voz de Pain en el teléfono llamando la atención de los dos patriarcas—Les tengo noticias de que Naruto y Sasuke están teniendo una aventura con los herederos de los Hyugas y Harunos

— ¿Quisiste decir herederas con a verdad? —Dice Minato algo desconcertado mientras ve a Deidara negar— ¿Chicos dejen de estar bromeando porque eso es?

— ¡No papa! —Grita Deidara con cascaditas en los ojos— ¡Naruto nos salió maricon!

— ¿Que decepción no es así Minato? —Dice Fugaku viendo como Minato esta azul con la mandíbula hasta el suelo—Aprende de mi hijo Sasuke todo un hombrecito

— ¿O mujercita? —Pregunta Itachi viendo a su padre quien lo mira de mala manera como diciéndole "De que hablas" — ¡Sasuke también nos salió mariconcito papa!

— ¡No, no Sasuke no! —Dice Fugaku cayendo sentado en una silla que estaba cerca—Le dije a Mitoko que yo veía raro a Sasuke pero Gay—Dice dramático

—Le dije Kushina ¡No lo vistas como marinerito!—Dice Minato agarrándose la cabeza y recordando como su esposa cuando naruto tenía 3 años lo puso en un barquito y le tomo varias fotos—Esos son los que se vuelven de manita caída—Dice Minato haciendo el gesto con su mano— ¡Mi Narutito es Narutita hay mi hijo!

— ¡No Sasuke me debe dar una explicación! —Dice Fugaku levantándose y tomando su teléfono—Pero esto lo debe de saber su madre pobre de Mitoko

— ¡Kushina se va a morir! —Dice Minato también tomando su teléfono para llamar a la peli roja—No entiendo, ¿Le habrá afectado la vez que lo bote de la cuna?

* * *

><p>Luego de darles la noticia a los uzumaquis y Uchihas ambos patriarcas llamaron a sus esposas aunque no fue una noticia que era de esperarse y ambas dudaron argumentando que sus hijos eran incapaces que ellas los habían tenidos 9 meses y si Itachi y Deidara les habían salido así Sasuke y Naruto tampoco algo que no les cayó bien a ambos hermanos mayores pero les dieron la razón a sus madres, ambas les dijeron a Minato y Fugaku que toda la culpa la tenían ellos por ser tan estrictos y por dejarlos juntar con Suigetsu y Sai pero que ya arreglarían después.<p>

* * *

><p>En la oficina Uchiha se puede ver al heredero detrás de un escritorio, sentado en una silla alta, con una computadora teclear uno presupuesto que los Harunos le habían pedido para la siguiente fiesta que sería un aniversario, en la oficina que estaba se la acababan de condicionar para su uso personal todo idea de Sakumo quien argumento que no pensaba compartir la suya con un pervertido Gay<p>

—Hmp Sakumo Haruno—Reflexiona Sasuke quien está por teclear en el buscador de su computadora el nombre pero es interrumpido por su celular, mira la pantalla y aparece la foto de su madre— ¡Alo madre que ha pasado necesitas algo!

— ¡Sasuke Uchiha! —Se escucha la voz de Mitoko e un timbre de regaño a lo que Sasuke siente escalofríos— ¡Porque no me dijiste sobre tus preferencias sexuales!

— ¡Mama! —Dice Sasuke avergonzado y escucha un "Calla y escucha a tu madre" las cuales conoce muy bien — ¡Madre a que viene esta llamada no he hecho nada! — ¡No le mientas a tu madre! —Escucha que dice su progenitora molesta y mucho por su tono de voz— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras Gay cariño porque le ocultaste ese secreto a tu mami que acaso no confías en mí? —Un momento acaba de decir Gay eso lo explica todo piensa el Uchiha pero ¿Dónde se enteraron? Se pregunta el chico—Pain y Kohan llamaron a Itachi y Deidara y tu padre con Minato estaban presente—Allí están los soplones, pero ¡Un momento! Eso quiere decir que tenían paparatzis escondidos, pero era de esperarse siempre los siguen por cualquier chisme y sin más, ni más el acaba de dárselos pero ¡Esperen! Dijo que Deidara y Minato eso quiere decir que Naruto también hizo algo—Itachi estará mañana allí

— ¡Que pero mama! —Alega Sasuke al tener que soportar a su hermano mayor el cual de seguro vienen más que dispuesto a molestarlo—¡Itachi no tiene nada que hacer aquí esto lo arreglo yo! —Le explica a su madre pero ella se niega y le dice que ya se tomó la decisión y que mucho cuidado con hacerle algo a su hermano

* * *

><p>Igualmente en la oficina uzumaqui se ve al rubio revisar en la computadora el presupuesto inicial de la sucursal, luego de una buena maratón de estar escapando de Neji volvieron a sus actividades y ahora él está allí revisando cuando una tonadita de sapos interrumpe sus pensamientos mira la pantalla y ve el nombre de su "Dulce" madre no sabe porque pero siente que su existencia están en peligro<p>

— ¡Hola mami! —Dice el Naruto dulcemente temblando— ¡Como estas, dulce mamita!

— ¡Furiosa hijo del gran ramen! —Grita Kushina Uzumaqui haciendo que el rubio abra los ojos como platos y pegue un brinco de la silla— ¡Como que te gustan los hombres a ver contéstame! —Grita la peli roja haciendo que el rubio sintiendo varios escalofríos cayendo en cuenta— ¡Porque no me dijiste que eras Gay! ¿Porque? —Le regaña

— ¡Mama eso es una mentira de veras! —Grita Naruto haciendo que todos los que están afuera de su oficina lo miren, ahora que lo piensa fue una mala idea poner una pequeña oficina en medio del banco con paredes de vidrio donde todos pueden ver lo que hace—Es un mal entendido Mama, tú me conoces mejor que nadie yo no soy así—Se excusa volteándose en su gran silla agradece que por lo menos la pared detrás de su silla y la que está a su derecha sean de concreto y no de vidrio por lo menos le brindan algo de privacidad—Te lo puedo explicar, no ahora, pero después

— ¡Ya sabía yo que dejarte con Jiraiya fue un error! —Grita Kushina echándole la culpa a Minato por dejarle cada vacaciones con el pervertido de su padrino piensa que de seguro el hizo que naruto se aburriera de las mujeres y se decidirá por los hombres— ¡O pobre de mí bebe, pero no te preocupes Deidara estará allí mañana y no te quejes! —Le dice para luego colgarle dejando a un rubio muy asustado.

* * *

><p><strong>¡uh!<strong> aprendi como poner una linea xD jejejeje bueno dejando mi reciente descubrimiento super** ¡Wow!** les pregunto ¿Que tal el capi? espero que les haya gustado y si no pues nop! :) como me pidieron capi **¡A la gente lo que pida!**

Por cierto** Welcome xKabakoX p**or unirte a mi locura mas reciente de fic

**Lovely-Shy Girl** : Aguanta esas ganas nena que si las descubro me quedo sin fic xD pero te doy un pequeño indicio te dire que no las descubren asi de ¡Aha tu eres Hinata y Sakura! nop van a ser ciertas cosillas por alli que les van dando las respuestas a los recientes Gay ¡jajajaja! pero tranquila

**Yume: **Hermanita gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leerlo aunque contigo siempre comento mas de algo perdoname por hace otras cosas y poner otras cosas en el capi pero hasta ati quiero sorprenderte.

**Yomii20**: Gracias por amarlo digo a mi fic xD gracias se te agradece y aprecia tu amor espero que el fic te siga enamorando, a cada capi

**Den Uzumaqui: **Gracias por tus felicitaciones nena querida esperemos que les siga gustando

**Lussyvr14: **Aca la conti xD me alegro que te haga reir y que lo encuentres divertido querida tus coments son muy divertidos tambien me hacen reir y si se hacen pasar de "Varoniles empresarios" y los volveran locos.

**Saitohime: **Aca la conti no las hago esperar mas

**Makira Clishuramí: **Espero haberte sorprendido con los capis chica pero si no esperame ya se me ocurrira algo mas tratare de sacarmelo como el conejo del sombrero.

**_Sin mas nos vemos al siguiente capi xD_**


End file.
